


Something To Say

by ShadowsOffense



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: BAMFs, Drabble, F/F, F/M, Gen, Past Torture, Prompt Fill, Shovel Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 22:57:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1796344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowsOffense/pseuds/ShadowsOffense
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mordin gives Jack the shovel talk on behalf of Shepard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something To Say

Ah, Jack. Good. Glad you came by. Have heard you were dating Shepard and wanted to clarify something, for record. Shepard has done much to help; me, galaxy, everyone. Violent, dangerous, takes great emotional toll. A romantic relationship good: lifts spirits, gives goals, person easier to fight for than ideals. Might end, however. Understand that future can not be guaranteed, sometimes things not work out, no one’s fault. However, choose to hurt Shepard deliberately? Will not be tolerated. Was taught many ways to cause pain, not all fatal, several slow. Used some in time with STG. *sniff* Something for you to keep in mind. 

Oh! Should add: will not abuse position as doctor. Patient uncommonly vulnerable, past history with hospitals... poor. Will not take advantage. Unethical. No need. Can kill you with my brain. Here, safe. Out there, if hurt Shepard, different story. Nothing further, was there something you needed?


End file.
